Calmed
by azusa-chan
Summary: After Inuyasha and Kagome get in a fight and she goes home, Miroku and Sango are left alone together. First fic, R&R please. Construcive critisism greatly appreceated. MirSan rated T to be safe
1. Chapter 1

Umm ... So this is where I say something about my story right? I'm new at this. It's a little miroku/sango thing .. possibly will be cute ..this is my first fic I plan on coming close to finishing, but I might not bother. Umm .. what can I say? Short chapters, I don't completely understand how this site works.the storyskinda self explanatory, probably. I'm making it up as I go, general plotline in mind. Yeh, oh and I don't own Inuyasha or anything related to it, except several mangas and all three movies . sooo … read and review. Constructive criticism, please? I already know I need to fix this somehow lol. Le me know how u like the first chapter (aside from "lame" I'm not really into it yet, its 4 am and I hafta work in the morning, smart huh?).

I could hear Kagome and Inuyasha bickering in close proximity to where houshi-sama and I sat on Kiraras back. We were supposed to be heading in the direction of a lead on Naraku, but it seemed that Inuyasha was probably to far into his "discussion" with Kagome to pick up on his scent if Naraku himself was standing on top of his head. By now they had moved off topic and anyone within a half mile radius now knew that Kagome thought Inuyasha was an insensitive jerk.

I rolled my eyes. Why couldn't they grow up? We were all fed up and decided that we were going on ahead to show them that they were being immature. Apparently they didn't notice.

The next thing I knew we were alone. Kagome had sat Inuyasha and was storming off to her time, and Inuyasha was so far into the ground that by the time he was out and chasing after her she would be home already.

_Well done, Inuyasha ... certainly the way to win her heart_, I sighed. _Of course, calling her a useless bitch is the only way to go. _I knew how much it hurt Kagome. Sometimes I just wish I could give him a good whack with Hiraikotsu like I did with houshi-sama when he asked some random girl to bear his child. _Honestly, that Koharu girl was probably six when he asked her, and those two priestesses-in-training, and every pretty girl he sees … what's wrong with him anyways?_ Just thinking about it made me mad. A timid thought darted across my mind before I mentally wrestled it all the way back to the back: _Why doesn't he ask me?_ I could feel the muscles in my body tightening.

"Sango?" It was then that I noticed I was no longer holding loosely to Kirara, but I was now gripping his holy staff in both hands with crushing force. There were several things I came to realize in that instant.

#1: That he actually held his staff across my stomach all the time when we were flying on Kirara.

#2: How close he had to be sitting for his arms to hold it there and still be comfortable.

#3: That before I had picked up the staff off my lap in my attempt to strangle it, his hands had been resting, along with my houshi-sama-induced rage victim, on my upper thighs.

_How comfortable were we like that that neither of us noticed it?_

Instantly my face went from red from anger to a deep crimson blush. I also noticed the place where his hands had been felt oddly cold. It was almost like I wanted them back there …

Meanwhile a very bewildered houshi-sama sat close enough to notice that all in a matter of seconds I had gone from peaceful to angry to furious to humiliated. I tried not to let him notice the goose bumps that rose all over my body when I felt his hot breath against the back of my neck. I barely heard him ask me if I was ok.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I watched the usual routine of "Inuyasha insults Kagome, Kagome yells, Inuyasha yells, Kagome sits him and goes home" with moderate interest. I shook my head and thought lazily that they should think up some new insults. Sango and I could practically act out one of their arguments, and a couple times, just for fun, we had. Although we left out the "sit" parts. Falling face fist into a large me-sized crater would probably break several bones in a human body.

I looked back, unknowingly shifting my hands closer on my staff, subconsciously tightening my hold on Sango just a little bit. I could vaguely hear Inuyasha cursing kagome and the "stupid rosary" and the "damn hag" who put it on him. I could almost monologue this part, too.

The "leaving without them" plan didn't appear to be working today, but Kirara didn't seem to want to go back. She flew boredly over the countryside.

The wind in my bangs felt relaxing and sitting so close to Sango calmed me. I heard her sigh softly. She seemed lost in thought, and so I watched her. I knew if I was caught I would probably get thrown off of Kirara, but she looked far away. Her head was tilted slightly towards the right, so if I leaned over just a little bit and moved up, I could see a quite a bit of her face. I almost laughed when I saw a slight blush cross her face.

Kirara, finding something amusing on the ground, banked sharply and went down a little bit. Sango's grip shifted from Kirara to my staff, which lay across her lap. I couldn't help but notice how close our hands were, and also _where_ my hands were. Smirking, I thought of moving them up a little bit, and then a little bit more … but again I realized that a fall from here could mean death. I decided not to break the calm, even though I probably could have done it easily.

I looked back up to Sango's lovely face, and realized it now sported a furious expression. I think I liked the blush better. No way she could have been reading my mind, right?

Her knuckles turned white as her grip on my staff tightened. She was digging it into her legs and it looked like she was hurting herself. I said her name, softly and into her ear, trying to snap her out of it.

In several seconds, her frown disappeared and her eyes went wide, the blush returned, darker now and covering more of her beautiful face, and she let go of the staff, which she probably would have succeeded in breaking in two had I not brought it to her attention. I raised an eyebrow at her, which just made her blush deeper. I always wondered what was going on inside that head of hers.


	2. Chapter 2

So here we are; chapter 2. I guess I'm going farther with this story, a little bit at least. Thanks to the people that reviewed. This being my first story, those were the first reviews I've ever gotten, and they weren't "Your story sucks, take it off." So a big arigato!

Evilheart89: Haha thanks. That's a good thing, right?

Uniquechic: Also, thanks. I hope the rest of the story's ok, too.

Love of the Twilight: Thank you for the tip. I'm planning on it in this chapter.

Kellybug: Its great that someone agrees! Haha it isn't only Mirokus fault : P

Well that's about it. Oh and thanks for reading my story lol.

"Sango, are you OK?" I asked, slightly concerned. She seemed to be acting stranger than usual.

"Huh? Oh … uh, I, um, yeah I-I'm …uh, fine …" She twisted her hands in her lap as she babbled. She laughed, high pitched and forced, trying to cover something up. She couldn't fool a child with a stammer like that.

"Are we trying to cover something up, Sango dearest?" I asked, raising my eyebrows. Sango decided to raise her voice instead.

"No, _we_ are not!" the tone in her voice was dangerous.

As much as I loved to feel her butt, it was less public how much I loved the way she looked when she flushed red with embarrassment or anger. I always liked getting a reaction from her. I loved the timber in her voice when she got mad … up until she hit me with her Hirakotsu. I didn't like that part quite as much. I held my hands up in a gesture of surrender and gave her my best smile. She didn't seem to buy it.

"And besides, houshi-sama, what would you care anyways?" Frowning, she turned so that I couldn't see her face. But I had heard that crack in her voice. She didn't seem to get it, but I understood more than she knew. I decided, in that moment, that I was going to make her get it. I slipped my arms around her waist from behind in spoke against her ear.

"I care because … I care about you."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I could tell he didn't buy a word of my nervous stuttering. The fake laugh only made it worse. He was on to me. I suddenly realized how literally that could be, and before he could ask me again if I was covering something up I got defensive.

"No, _we_ are not" I growled, wondering if I sounded a bit to angry for such a simple comment. I couldn't exactly tell. He seemed to buy it. He raised his hands in surrender and gave me that innocent smile. Now I was the one who wasn't fooled. That smile always meant he was plotting something. I furrowed my brows at him. Was it just me or did his smile just get a little bigger?

"Besides, houshi-sama," I said, trying to sound nonchalant, "what would you care anyways?" I gave him a little frown and turned towards the front, unintentionally placing my hands back on his staff. Strangely, it was still across my lap without anyone holding it. It was a wonder that it hadn't fallen right off.

I felt the hair on the back of my neck stand up and my eyes widen in shock as houshi-sama's hands found their way around my waist. I inhaled sharply, trying not to moan as he let his lips touch my ear and spoke softly.

"I care because," He breathed, pulling me closer to him "I care about you."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There's the end of chapter two. Review please? Love you all!


	3. Chapter 3

"H-houshi-sama!" I could barely speak, barely even stammer, "What..?" it _was_ my intention to ask him what he thought he was doing, but I didn't get that far. I just kind of stopped. Words failed me and I leaned back into his arms. I felt so comfortable there, so calm. That was, until he spoke.

"Sango, I need you not to speak," The calm that had taken over my body evaporated in an instant as a million tiny shockwaves pulsed through me. I don't think I would have been able to have spoken had I tried to, anyways. He needn't worry. "For now I want to tell you something important." He hesitated several seconds, and then began to speak slowly.

"Sango … I … I've always cared for you. Ever since I met you, I've admired your smarts and the spark in your eyes, the way you fight, and of course your body…"

He couldn't possibly plan on ruining this? But the tone of his voice sounded more content than lecherous. When both hands stayed firmly around my stomach I was mildly surprised, and visibly relaxed. He moved his face up to press his cheek against mine. Eyes half closed, expression perfectly content, I leaned back against him and felt his robes cover me, warming me. I felt his cheek move along mine as he continued.

"I never dreamed I could feel like I do, that I could trust anyone so much. Sango … my dearest Sango …" He paused again. Before he could start again, I just had to open my mouth and ruin it. I had to ask.

"And all the other women?" I regretted it the second I said it, but I had to know.

I could have sworn I felt him laugh. Or sigh. One or the other. A small smile crossed my face. I was close enough to feel him laugh when, had anyone else been there, they never would have heard it. He pushed his cheek gently against mine the way a cat pushes against your hand when you go to pet it, reminding me of Kirara. I half expected him to purr.

"You are the one Sango … it's always been you." He closed his eyes, and smiled in a way that wasn't lecherous or perverted at all. A real smile. Opening them slowly and looking straight at me, I saw nothing but affection in his purple-blue eyes. He said quietly, barley louder than a whisper, "I love you."

Ok yeh I now its short, but its really late and I'm tired. Lol. I'll probably have Mirokus POV up tomorrow I just cant think tonight. Or, I could leave u with the obligatory authors note to make you all excited for the next chapter … ok, here goes

How will Sango react?

What is Miroku thinking?

Will Sango reject him?

Find out .. like, tomorrow .. lol ok so that didn't work. I sound like someone from a soap opera "omg caren slept with jim, but shes carrying sams baby? What will happen when susan find out?" right … to much not sleep for me. Once again I say thank you to all who reviewed! Luhv you all!

Xoxo

Azusa-chan


	4. Chapter 4

"H-houshi-sama!" I really wished she would call me by my name. But that wasn't really the priority at hand. She drew a shaky breath and said, "What…?" When she didn't finish her sentence, I thought I should take away my hands, and I was about to when she leaned back against me. She felt so perfect there, like she fit.

Her soft brown hair blew against my face in the wind. I closed my eyes, mentally preparing myself for what I was about to say. In truth, I had no idea what I was going to say to her, but I had to say something. I had come this far, and I didn't really want to stop. This little game we were playing had to end. And besides, I would tell her anything and everything just to be able to keep holding her like this. This was how it was supposed to be.

"Sango, I…" I started, completely uncertain "I've always cared for you. Ever since I met you, I've admired your smarts, and the spark in your eyes, the way you fight, and of course your body." To show her I wasn't trying to be perverted (for once) I moved my cheek down to touch hers, making sure she noticed that both my hands were still around her middle. She gave in and leaned all the way back into me, warming me.

"I never dreamed I could feel like I do, that I could trust anyone so much. Sango … dearest Sango," I opened my mouth to continue but she interrupted me before I could.

"And all the other women?" There it was again, that crack in her voice. She sounded sad as she said it. I laughed to myself. She still hadn't realized? I smiled and nudged my cheek against hers.

"You are the one, Sango." My smile broadened. "It's always been you." She turned her head against me, pushing mine back. I was smiling so big I almost laughed. Looking into her eyes, I knew I had to tell her. I let my smile fade and moved my mouth to her ear and whispered into it; "I love you."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Again, really short. I should have the next chapter up today. Tomorrow at the latest. Promise. Thanks to all who reviewed, please continue to do so.

Xoxo

Azusa-chan


	5. Chapter 5

I'm officially sick of doing separate points of views and re-writing all the chapters. I'll do this chapter like I've done the previous ones,but after this I might stop. if you guys like the both point of view things, review, and tell me what you think.

xXx

His lips barely touched my ear as he whispered the words that almost made me black out.

"I love you."

Time stopped and his words hung in the air for centuries, waiting for my reply. I knew that what he just said had changed our lives, indefinitely. Now that he had said it, we could never go back. Things were different now, and I had to think about what I wanted. Did I love him? Did I want him to love me? Could it work? I thought about it for all of one and a half seconds before coming to a decision.

"I love you, too…" I paused, smiling, "…Miroku." I loved the way it felt, to say his name. He appeared to love hearing it. Without any warning he started laughing, he held me now in a way that was more of a silly I'm-so-happy-I-could-dance kind of way and rocked me side to side somewhat fast. Kirara, with growing concerns for our safety, began flying lower, just in case he decided to rock us right off her back. I could hear the laughter in his voice as he spoke.

"You said my name!" he said, his tone incredulous.

Kirara touched down on a grassy slope not to far from the village. The wind blew the grass gently in random directions. As close as it was to the village and to the Bone Eaters Well, it was perfectly quiet where we were. That is, until Miroku and I crash-landed there. Several birds flew out of the trees that surrounded the clearing, frightened of his almost-shouting.

"Yes, I did … Miroku." I grinned. It made me happy to see him like this. It was a good thing he didn't act like this before; otherwise I would have been drooling all over him long before now. But I was too happy to drool now.

The second I said his name again, he pulled me off of Kirara, and onto the ground, on top of him. It was more like we fell off, but there was no way he was stupid enough to fall off of her. He had cushioned my fall with his own body, and he didn't even seem fazed. He wrapped he arms around me and flipped us over so the he was on top of me, but that only lasted a second. We were on a hill, and he had set us into motion, rolling down the gentle slope, picking up speed, laughing and clinging to each other. By the time we came to a stop we were out of breath and panting at the bottom of the hill, shaded by the trees that closed in on us as we rolled.

We were now on the edge of the forest. We had stopped with me lying in the grass, hair loose of its tie and sprawled around my head and Miroku on top of me. The space between us was only a few inches at most. I looked up into his eyes, those blue-purple orbs, full of affection and love and smiled at him. He smiled back.

"Sango …"

"Miroku …"

That drove him over the edge. Just the sound of me saying his name. He leaned down and, pausing for just a second to look into my eyes, met his lips with mine. The feeling was incredible. The tiny shockwaves that reverberated through my entire body made me moan against his lips, causing him to move deeper into the kiss. His lips moved over mine, gentle and hungry at the same time, and it was perfect. I felt his arms move around me and I was aware of the pressure of his body on top of mine as he repositioned his arms. His hand touched my cheek, making more little shocks. I felt his lips part and he licked my bottom lip. I opened my lips against his, letting him take control. His tongue dipped into my mouth, coaxing mine out. He was comfortable and was about to take his weight off of me when I told him with my body "no", bucking gently against him. He got the hint. Slowly, and after several seconds, he pulled his tongue away and took his smooth lips off mine. My face was flushed, but I still felt cold without him there, touching me. He moved to stand up and I stopped him, grabbing his arm. He lay next to me in the grass. I cuddled up next to him and he put his arm around me. I looked up at him and smiled. He leaned over and kissed my forehead.

"I love you."

"I love you, too, Sango."

xXx

Ok, it is now 6:19 in the morning and its getting light outside. I'll post the next chapter sometime soon. Right now I really need sleep. Thank you to my reviewers. I love you all!

Xoxo

Azusa-chan


	6. Chapter 6

Hi everyone. This might be my last chapter, unless I do an epilogue where Kagome and Inu-yasha come back, but I might not. Whatever. I don't now how good this is going to be, me being sleep-deprived and all, but I'll do my best. Lol. So … review. Please? Oh, and I'm not going to do the double POV thing anymore. It's just retelling what happened, which one of my reviewers pointed out. I'm in full agreement.

xXx

I sighed and let myself fall down onto the ground. Building a campfire was considerably harder without Kagomes tools from her land beyond the well, but we had gotten it done. I was already dark by the time we had made it into a roaring fire. Sango and I had been working on it for almost half an hour, gathering dry wood, finding a suitable spot and, finally, actually making the fire (which was my job) took much longer than expected. Sometimes we take Kagome for granted.

I had been sitting alone, lost in thought about everything that had happened today for almost fifteen minutes before Sango came out of the woods, returning from her bath in the river. I didn't even notice her until she was standing right behind me, repeating my name.

Starting, I turned around to look up at her. She was a thing of beauty. Her hair was damp and untied, and she wore only her pink and white kimono which was billowing open at the bottom from the wind. She looked somewhat concerned.

"Miroku?" she asked. I smiled at her. Easing up, she smiled back. I motioned her to sit down.

"Come sit with me, dearest Sango." I tried out puppy-dog eyes. I don't think they worked, but she sat down anyways. She sat close enough for me to feel her warmth, making me realize how cold I was. Being the bolder of the two of us, I pulled her onto my lap. At first she blushed slightly, but quickly relaxed and leaned her head against my shoulder.

"I'm glad," she spoke into my ear, "that we talked, Miroku. This makes me happy." She nuzzled her head into the crook of my neck. I was so content with her like this. I moved my arms around her, and felt her start under my touch. Hmm … this gave me an idea.

xXx

"Oh, God! Miroku!" Sango squirmed beneath me as my hands wandered over her. "Miroku! Miroku, st-AH!" I smiled at her as she cried out, moaning and buckling as I pinned her down.

"Enough, Sango?" I asked in a sly voice. Wriggling and writhing in my grip, I wouldn't let her answer. Her hands pushed at me, making it more fun.

"Miroku, stop! Mir-" She cried out again as I pushed in deeper, savoring the feel of her skin. I ignored her pleas and continued, determined to keep this going as long as possible.

"No! Get off me … Miroku!" I was almost on the verge of laughing, delighted as her face flushed and tears welled up in her eyes.

"Stop tickling me Miroku!" She gasped for breath, tears of laughter spilled down her face. Finally able to wrestle free she got up and ran around to the other side of the fire, taunting me. I chased her, but only ended up running in circles. She was fast.

Giggling as I chased her, Sango stayed just out of my reach. Putting on a burst of speed, she ran around to the other side of the fire again. I could barely see her smiling face over the high flames of the campfire. I decided that chasing her was getting nowhere, so I was going to try something more daring.

Taking a few small steps back, I started running and, in a burst of strength, jumped clean over the campfire. She moved out of the way before I landed, but was to awed at what I had just done to start running again, a mistake on her part. I gave her a wicked smile and started running after her again. Now I could almost reach out and touch her.

Sango turned back to look at me and stick out her tongue. Another mistake. Just as she withdrew that lovely pink tongue of hers, she tripped on our blankets and fell on her face. Well, _almost_ fell on her face. Without even realizing I had done it, I had caught her just as she was about to hit the ground. I held her in my arms for several seconds before letting her down lightly on the blankets below us and sitting down beside her.

"Miroku, you …" She looked up into my eyes, melting me. "Thank you." She said softly. She moved over and leaned in slowly. Our lips met again. This wasn't our first kiss, but my body reacted the same as it had all the other ones. It felt like I had put one of Shippou's vibrating lollipops in my mouth, except times about one thousand. Shivers passed though my entire body.

I leaned forward, deepening the kiss slightly before pulling away softly. She leaned against me, head on my shoulder. I put my arm around her waist and kissed her forehead, and then I moved my chin up and let my head rest on hers. We fell into comfortable silence that was only broken by her barely audible snores.

I smiled down at her, making sure she was asleep. Certain that she was, I cradled her body with my arms and laid her down beside me. My mind was in turmoil, today's events playing themselves over and over. In her sleep, Sango moved to put her arm around me. A broad smile crossed my face.

Arm around my waist and head resting on my chest, Sango was smiling in her sleep. The turmoil in my mind evaporated, and only one thought was left. She had calmed me. Before drifting off into a peaceful sleep, I looked down at her, kissed her forehead, and murmured, "I love you, Sango."

xXx

Eyes closed, breathing steady, I opened one eye to look up at Miroku. He was fast asleep. I nuzzled into his robes and breathed out a sigh of contentment.

"I love you, too," Eyes already heavy with sleep, my next word was barely a whisper. "…Miroku."

**The end**

So what did you think? Should I do an epilogue or leave it at this? And don't forget to review. This is still my first fic, and I still need the encouragement to keep going puppy-dog eyes pweeease? Love you all.

Xoxo

Azusa-chan


End file.
